Vampire blood
by Dwmalove
Summary: Fallow maka Albarn and her 3 best friends. Liz Patty and tsubaki on a live hate story. Fallowing with 3 new 'hot' transfer students transferring to Shibusen Academy. How can they deal with finding out that the new transfer students are royal pure blood vampires? And finding out a scream of their own life's as we'll. sorry I couldn't come up with another name.
1. Chapter 1

Maka Albarn, a girl whose life is full of mystery. She is friends With Liz Thompson and her little sister,Patty Thompson, and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. These girls are rather different. They grew up together with their families. Although they are different they are able to communicate in a way no one can. A simple bond of love for life in a particularly city,** Life City**, New York. These four girls are different yet the same as everybody else.

This four girls attend Shibusen High. A private school for the rich/smart people. Its a school were your dreams can become 'reality'. This school the same as them is full of mystery. One of them is that the students don't know that long ago, vampires used to attend the prestigious academy. Until one fateful day when a vampire predicted the future, vampires dying and humans killing themselves. The world falling apart. The school closed for a long time and reopened again, as the academy the students know. This is how Life City was born. To prevent the world from falling apart,keeping humans and vampires safe, and mostly apart.

* * *

**Death City**

A city in the middle of the dessert on Nevada. Protected by the magic powers of the nobles and pure bloods, run by vampires, currently unknown to any normal humans and ruled by **six** **pure blood vampire families**. The shinigami/Death family, the Evans, Star family, the Thompson, Albarn, and the Nakatsukasa family. Although the last three families are unknown. These families disappeared one day and up to day never came back. Rumors are they are all dead. Though, the city is still as fine as city is where vampires and monsters known as _**Kishins**_ recite. A whole different world from the normal world.

Each family has at least 2 son/daughters. The Evans family has 2 sons. Wes Evans and Soul Evans. Both sons are rediculous handsome. Both having white hair and red eyes. Difference is that one has sharp teeth while the other one has normal. They are the spitting image of each other, one is older the other being younger. The Shinigamis having only one son, Death the Kid. Having yellow/golden eyes, black silky hair with 3 white straps on his hair. The Star family one son, Black Star, blue hair on the shape of a star, green/blue eyes. All these young men are built to the bone. Having a body and charm that would make anyone fall for them. These kids are bound to meet people that would change their lives together. With a story that would be to remember.

Each member of a family has a mate. Nobody knows who your mate might be. The families rule the city to their likes. They are in charge of maintaining peace, or at least keeping the city and the world from falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey finally done with chapter 2**

My name is Maka Albarn. I have long thin legs and green eyes that you that, as some people say it "get lost in them".I have ash blond hair. My mom's name is Kami Albarn and my father is Spirit Albarn. Some people say that Im the carbon copy of my mom, the only thing I have from my dad is his small nose.

I describe myself as a friendly person, short tempered, hard worker, and loyal to anyone. I don't like to break my promises and I hate liers and cheaters. My friends are the only ones who know the real me. They have seen me in my weakest points and states. They have helped me through my though times and in return I do the same. I honestly think that they shouldn't be my best friends, they should be my sisters. Since we all grew up together and we act like sisters.

Their names are Elizabeth Thompson and her twin,Patricia Thompson( prefer Liz and Patty), commonly known as the Thompson Twin Sisters. This two are twins, but look nothing alike and their personalities are highly different. Liz is a tall and beautiful. She has really light brown hair. She is a little arrogant and lazy. She likes shopping, she also hates the little slutty girls at our academy, so we just stick together. Although she has quiet the strong character she is a scary cat. Patty is the shortest of the two, but taller than me. She has short blonde hair and loves giraffes. She is childish but can be mature at times. She also has a scary personality. Really bubbly and cheery. They both have baby blue eyes.

Then there's the last, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She is tall the same as Liz. She has a shy and motherly personality. She has indigo eyes and black/dark blue hair. She likes to go with the flow in thing and is rather calm which is very helpful for us. She is always there for us when we need her, just like our moms are.

* * *

"Honey, hurry and get dressed. the girls are almost here to pick you up!" Mom shouted.

"Wait mom, Am almost done!" I said putting on my uniform. My uniform consists of a black skirt with blue lines going at the borders. The shirt Is white and is not tucked in. Going over it is a black jacket with blue lines at the border. You have a choice to wear your tie or not. So I don't really wear it, and my friends don't either. Black mid thigh socks, and dark brown boots to finish the look. Today my hair is down and for some reason I don't wanna do it.

I took my blue backpack and my ID and my emblem of the school. I stick it the emblem to my backpack and put my ID on my wallet. The emblem for my school, is a red rose that has going around thorns giving it the look like its trapped. I forgot to mention that my mom, Kami Albarn, looks like me(**people u know how she looks or maybe imagine her. am not going in to detail**) she is also really pretty and looks fairly young for her age.

"Maka, the twins are here! hurry up already!" she shouted again.

"Coming!" I said. I ran down from my room to the door, I gave mom a kiss and went to the twin's car.

in the car

\- Girl, what took you so long? you know we have to go pick up Tsu" Liz said.

\- MAKA FORGOT. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"you can already guess who said that already (**in case your too naïve it's patty**)

Liz drove on the freeway on our way to pick up Tsubaki. patty took her phone out and hooked it to the speaker. instantly we started to sing H_ere's to Never Growing Up_ by Avril Lavnigne .( **I don't own the song**)

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**Call up all our friends Go hard this weekend For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change**

**Meet you at the spot, Half past ten o'clock We don't ever stop, And we're never gonna change**

**Say, wont you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young**

**Singing radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up Oh woah oh wooh here's to never growing up Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up**

**We live like rock stars Dance on every bar This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change**

**They say just grow up but they don't know us We don't give a fuck and we're never gonna change**

**Say, wont you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups Singing here's to never growing up**

**Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up Oh woah oh woah here's to never growing up**

**Say, wont you say forever Stay, if you stay forever Hey, we can stay forever young**

**Ohhhhhhh**

**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love I got a bottle of whatever, but its getting us drunk Singing here's to never growing up**

**We'll be running down the street, yelling kiss my ass I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that, When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups**

**Singing here's to never growing up Oh woah oh whoa here's to never growing up**

**Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say ) Here's to never growing up**

by the time the song finished we were on the front of Tsubaki's house.

\- Hey guys, thanks for picking me up" tsu said

-Ya' welcome, you guys know your my besties right?" Liz said.

we all awed and hug each other. When suddenly I remembered, who is driving?...

-Shit Liz! who the hell is driving?!" I screamed.

We all turned around to the drivers seat and screamed. A car was coming towards us. Our eyes popped out of our heads. Liz turned around and grabbed the steering wheel.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH," we all screamed. Liz was dodging like crazy. Thank god there wasn't a cop nearby! Then we all laughed.

\- man, that was the crazies thing I have ever done in my entire life"

Tsubaki was as pale as a ghost. Her color started coming back little by little. When we reached the school. Instantly everyone heads were turned to us. Who wouldn't I mean, not to sound conceited or something, but the music was really loud. Secondly, Liz got a new car for her birthday, which is an electric blue Ferrari 014. the newest car of the year.

We came out of the car one by one. Everyone looked at us from our toes to our heads. We went inside the school towards the cafeteria to get something to eat for me. immediately the students who were blocking the hallways made way for us. I don't know how we got into the populars. When we were freshman we just came to school al giggling at a joke that Liz told. Next thing I know, we slipped on something on the entrance. Some of the boys catched us and when we looked up they were blushing like crazy. Then patty started to whimpering and one of the guys gave her some candy she stopped and hugged them. We haven't seen those guys, but I think that they transferred schools or something.

We came through the way the students made. The thing is that we are not like those stuck up chicks that go crazy just because they are popular. We actually allow anybody to sit with us. I also think that that is also what makes us so popular, but some shit about rules or something don't allow the students to sit with us. I don't know why, something about popular cant be with the normal kids.

* * *

SOUL POV

We were on my car when an electric blue car appears and starts doing circle. I heard the people screaming from inside the car. In the visor I saw 2 blonde heads, a dirty blonde, and a black haired girl. They were making a lot of noise. Then, the car started to dodge the cars that were coming in front of them, causing me to slow down, and to pull the brakes

\- the fuck!" a half asleep blue haired money yelled, actually he is not a monkey, he is one of my best friends. Black Star.

\- Soul! I thought you knew how to drive!" a black stripped white haired freak yelled. He is also one of my best friends. Death The Kid.

\- its not my fucken fault that the drivers in front of me were screaming and dodging every car that came in front of them!" I said pissed of.

-whatever," they said.

I pulled to the parking lot in the school to see the same car from the freeway in there. And coming out were four chicks. Two blonde girls, just that one of them was taller than the other and their hair were different lengths too, one was shorter and the other one was taller. Then it was the other girl with hair as dark as the night sky. The last one was the shortest of them all. She has dirty blonde hair that goes a little past her shoulders. They were all talking and laughing with each other. I parked the car and we stepped out of the car. The others students looked our way, some of the girls were either blushing, passed out, or had their nose bleeding,I smirked showing my canines.

* * *

**so far my longest chapter I have ever written. sorry if I had you readers in suspense with the next chapter. is it easier to read the dialogues this way. if not you guys can tell me.**


	3. School? Passing out? Crows!

Here's the next chapter my Fallowers! Appreciate your support in this story! How many of you would like to have a princey like soul or a rude and sarcastic one? Please help me decide! (⌒▽⌒)

* * *

Maka POV

Oh shoot! I forgot my books! DAMM and I don't wanna go all the way to the office!

\- guys I have to go to the office to get my books" I said.

-didn't you already got them though?" Tsu asked me.

-no, I slept in and forgot to go get them the next day" I said.

-oh don't take too long thou is only 27 min before the bell rings," said Liz.

-maka-chan hurry up!" Said Patty.

-whatever," I said.

I left to go running down the hallways and pushing out of the way random people. Halfway towards my rin to the office I saw a flash of white by the other side of the hallway. I stopped in front of the office, about to go in when I suddenly see all black.

Normal POV

When the secretary turned around. She gasped at the fallen girl and dropped all her paper to the ground. In a swift motion she ran around the desk and ran towards the girl.

A random student passed by the office and scream. Immediately some if the students looked her way to find out the reason why she screamed. Another student watched the scene and went running towards Liz.

Liz POV

We hear a scream. Seriously to be able to hear a scream like that all the way into the cafeteria. Damm the girl must have some lungs.

Suddenly there's a girl comming from the entrance. Panting she looked at me. An looked relieved. She ran again towards me looking all creep out.

-Liz-Senpai! Maka passed out in front of the office!" She spat out.

My eyes widen at her words. Shock and fear pulls through my body.

-Patty, tsubaki! Let's go! Maka passed out!" I yelled.

The two of them turned around with shock one their eyes. We run towards the office. Finding it crowded. We pushed people and got in time to see a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes picking up Maka and carrying her princess style. Of course putting his hand by her butt so her skirt doesn't show her panties. He turned around and started running towards the nurses office.

He turns around and face us a nod. All this happened in two minutes.

Nurses (￣▽￣)

-;-(-(-(-;-;-;-;

Entering the nurse we got inside looking where the nurse was. We found her by the cabinet and when she turned around she gasped and I saw concern on her face.

-what happened to Maka-chan?" She asked (nurse is not important for now. Not gonna describe her right now)

-never mind. Put her in one of the beds and let me get everything ready!" She said

Te boy dodo as she said. He set her down while the nurse was checking if anything was wrong.

\- well nothing is wrong with her. Did anything happen did she are breakfast?" She asked。

We started telling what we knew and the boy his part.

-oh, then maybe she passed out of exhaustion and doody get enough energy in the morning. She should be fine resting a couple of hours," she said.

After that she send us to our class. Though with me and the girls she had to threaten is to go.

Soul POV

When we got out of the car. Everyone was in shock. I smirked. We went in, though me and my bf wanted to check out the ground we would be on. **We **were going out when **I saw **someone running really fast. 2 minutes later we hear screaming from the direction we were walking on. It was crowded around and we couldn't pass through. I waited for the crow to ceased. The last thing, is that I managed to catch a glimpse of ash blonde hair.

-)-))-)-)-)-)-)-)-))-)-)-)-)-)-)-))-))-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-)-$-$-$-$-$$-$-$-$-$-&amp;

**How did I do?! Like I took FOREVAH! OMG! I also re wrote the chapters! Yay! No more spelling mistakes! Lol. **


	4. Chapter 4

Updating! since no one has said anything about a jerky soul. I will doing what someone requested. That is a princely Soul. So like am getting too lazy maybe I'll do a longer chapter. I don't know if the chapter might look random since I don't plan them out, it just comes to mind. I have a mini writers block about Black Star's personality though. So can someone help me with that.

* * *

Lunch time|xxxxx|

Maka pov

I feel something burning my skin, but at the same time it feels good. Damn, I must be a sadistic to think that. I want to move my body. Numbness has taken over my body. I can't move. I open my eyes and first thing I see is the sun glaring down at me. Little by little I start getting the feeling of touch coming to my body. I move my fingers, my hands, and lastly my legs. I take a look around. I feel scared for a moment. Scared of something bad happened to me. Until I remembered the black out I had during this morning. I look around again and noticed that the place looks familiar. Somewhere I have been already. And that's when reality bitch-slapped me in the face and it downs on me. Am in the fucken NURSE. Yeah you got that right _the nurse_. Though for a moment I felt like Chesapeake. Lol.

Whatever. I move my feet from under the covers. I stand up tall and straight. I feel stupid. Feeling proud for nothing. I smoothed down the wrinkles from my skirt and fix my jacket straight. I turned around and opened the curtain just in time to watch the nurse hang up the phone. I cough to make my existence known. She turns around.

-Maka! You shouldn't be up! Are you feeling good?" She asks. I nodded.

-what time is it?" I asked.

-1 min for lunch last time I checked," she answered back. Just when she finished that sentence the bell rang.

-bye hon' have a good lunch." I nodded as sigh i heard her and exited the nurse's office.

I ran down the crowed hallway. Some people noticed me and made themselves apart so I could run straight. I failed to noticed someone was I front of me. And when I did it was too late.

-MOVE! WATCH O-" I couldn't finished off my warning. I crashed into a guy. The crash should have send the person to the floor. But it didn't to him.

-aaah!" I bounced from him, but he caught before i could hit the floor. Though because of the he slipped and feel forward. Quickly before I could register what happened. He moved me so that instead that I was under him that I would be on top of him.

My eyes widen when I saw that he hit the floor. I stood in shock. From what happens then I noticed his hair. His hair was white. White pure just like snow, covering parts of his face. Messy and at the same time it suited him. He opened one eye to reveal red eyes. Red. A beautiful dark crimson red.

-are you alright miss?" He asked. His voice was deep but it tiniest bit of a seductive tone to it. I saw his teeth. My eyes widen with wonder, amazement, and curiosity at seeing his teeth. His teeth weren't normal, they were like a sharks pointed and looked sharped.

-uuuhh Miss? Are you alright?"

I snapped back to reality and I blushed from embarrassment.

-sorry! I didn't see where I was going! Oh! Am fine what about you?" I asked standing up and offering him my hand to help him get up too.

He chuckled. It was deep and it must have been from amusement from looking at me making myself look like and idiot. He took my hand. His skin is a tan color. Thats when I noticed. Nobody was around. Except 2 guys. One of them had jet black hair with 3 strange white straps on the right side of his hair. He's eyes were this rich yellow colór that had this rich gold into them. His face was pale. He was standing tall, but has a slender body and he looked built. The next guy has light blue hair that looks messy and feel to his yes it was also in the shape of a star. His eyes were this cool that was between blue and green. I would say aquamarine maybe? Yeah that could be it. He looks tan and his body looks far more muscular than the blacks haired teen. That's when I look. They were taller than me! Of course they are! Everyone I know is! And I'm 5'4. The 2 of then look to be about 6'2.

I make eye contact with them and I see amusement play in their eyes. I start off. Though know that I think about it I have never seen them on campus. They must be new.

* * *

Crappy chapter I know!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Wazzup! I noticed that I have never made a disclaimer on my other stories/chapters -_-* so here it is!_**

**_I don't own anything the creator of the manga and the anime have the rights! TT-TT if I did all of ships would have gotten married and have children ;D *giggles like a mad woman*_**

******_So the next chapter is here, enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

___Maka POV _

They must be new. I take a look around and to my surprise the hallways were clear. Nobody was around. I have a bad feeling about this. I turned around and see the 3 mysterious boys together. Chills run down my body, but I ignore it. If I don't know what to be afraid of, then what is the reason to be afraid? I shake my head from side to side mentally.

\- Hi! Umm…this is awkward… my name is Maka Albarn. Am in my last year here, so am guessing that you guys must be new, right?" I asked. The guy with the blue hair takes my hand and shakes it.

\- Wasup. My names black Star and am also in the last year, and so are this guys here." He points behind him to the two other guys. I nod in their way. Then, the guy with the golden eyes introduces himself.

\- Hello Ms. Albarn, my name is Death The Kid," the next thing he does shocks me! He bows in front of me and says ,"it's nice to meet you." I stood there speechless and only manage to nod. Lastly, the guy who I fell on top off, introduces himself.

\- My name is Soul Eater," he kneels down and takes my hand. In my hand he softly places a kiss on it. "Pleasure to meet you, _Princess_," he smirks and I lightly blush. Not too noticeable though. He stands up and lets go of my hand.

\- "Oh and to answer your question, yes we are new," Soul says.

Just then running steps could be heard around the corner. The steps get louder and louder. I then see the familiar faces of Liz, Patty, and Tsu coming into view.

-MAAAAAKKKAAAAA! AM SO RELIEVED THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Liz came running in front of me causing me to lose balance. I closed my eyes on anticipation for the pain to come, but instead I felt two strong hand grab my hand and pushed me up.

_Liz POV_

The bell rang signaling us the time for lunch. What a waste of my precious time. I could have just open my phone since the teacher didn't even bother to show up. But I couldn't I am too worried about Maka with that incident she had at morning. Now that I remember, did they even called Kami or Spirit? I snapped out of my thoughts when a felt a movement on my right shoulder.

\- Onee-chan are you ready so we can go see Maka-Chan? Everybody already left." She said with teary eyes.

\- We should hurry. Maka might try to go by herself and you know how stubborn she is with asking for help." Tsubaki said.

We ran through the mass of random students. By the end of the hallways I think I saw black hair…? Weird. We turned 3 corners panting for air. I see Maka.

-MAAAAAKKKAAAAA! AM SO RELIEVED THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" I screamed at her running. Oh shit! I can't stop. I clashed into her and I waited for the pain (?), but it never came. Instead I felt two strong hands pull me into a strong chest. I opened my eyes only to look up to golden eyes, which were tinkling with amusement. I examine his face which is pale. But what peeps my curiosity are the 3 jet white lines on his face. I just realized that our lips are close to kiss with just one small push. PERVERT!

-HENTAIIIII!" I wiggled out of his strong grip on my arms and cream at his face.

\- thank you for not letting me fall Soul," I heard Maka said.

\- Maka care to explain who are this boys?" I said.

\- oh so you care about some pretty boys rather than your own childhood best friend?" she said with a strict face and pointing to the boys. I felt my mouth twitch.

\- oh am sure that your would want to know the person's name who just saved me from falling onto the floor," I said.

\- Ehh! To me you looked like you were having the time of your life!" she said.

\- Puh-lease! You should have seen your face saying 'I found my prince charming'" I said sarcastically

\- at least I don't have the nerve of calling someone a pervert when I just met them" that nerve of her. A thick angry symbol was in both of our heads now.

-ENOUGH! MAKA ANGELINE ALBARN, ELIZABETH SARAI THOMPSON! STOP THIS BLUBERING NONSENSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

**who likes the girls middle names?! r&amp;r what you think =) =P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Am so so so so so sorry! OMG! School is being a bitch (excuse my language lol) and my grades have to be up. ;-; I am having right now family problems soo... Yeah and as am typing this now it's been what like I haven't updated since August.. I think. Sorry I left you all waiting for this chapter ;-; gomenasai! **

** Just to get you guys to remember... You can either go back read the last chapter or just read my lazy summary..**

** Maka and the rest of the gang have met the 3 new transfer students. Maka and liz were fighting with verbal words and being sarcastic lmao.. And someone screamed at them to shut the duck up. (Sorry I am being waaay too insulting buuuut idc soo just deal with it lol XD ) -**

** -**ENOUGH! MAKA ANGELINE ALBARN, ELIZABETH SARAI THOMPSON! STOP THIS BLUBBERING NONSENSE THIS INSTANT!" Tsubaki screamed. Well who would blame her? We did pushed the bottoms too hard. Maka and liz immediat separated and looked at each just to burst out laughing.

\- HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

-" sorry Maka/liz " they apologized. Tsubaki looked around only to find the 3 young lads looking at them with amusement in their eyes. Though only a pair of aqua green eyes looked at me strangely, like he was looking deep with in me, like he knew something I didnt. And that's when I noticed it. The hallways were crystal clear not a single soul was here. Only us, 7 students. He seemed to have noticed me sharpened and examining my sorroundings that he fixed his gaze on a guy with snow white hair.

I looked at Patty only to find her extremely quiet just looking down and shaking. I looked at her and liz seemes to noticed that her twin was acting strange. Maka just looked at her with concern and they both came to where Patty was. I silently went too.

-" hey Patty..what's wrong?" Asked liz.

-"I don't know sis, I just got this feeling." She said.

-"feeling?" Questioned Maka.

-" yeah it's like there's simething.. I don't know."

-" Patty explain come on. Maybe your not feeling good because you didn't have enough to eat in the morning?" I asked her.

-" the feeling is like your being watched but at the same time your not...maybe your right." She said.

-"yeah maybe she is right,Patty. You didn't have that much to eat this morning even tho the Maids made your favorite food." Liz looked at her worriedly.

-"let's go eat. Maybe youll get better, after all it's just a feeling no need to get worked up about it," I said. Maka looked deep in thought at what Patty described. I lightly pushed her and she snapped out of it.

-" come on let's get something to eat," I said.

-"sorry ok."

Maka pov

I suddenly remembers something. I tuned around.

-"hey do you-" but when I turned around...they weren't there no more. I shrugged it off. I turned around agains to catch up with the girls. Patty seemed better, I smiled, but still I felt weird again. My smile fell. I just walked with them.

We opened the doors to see the cafeteria. The cafeteria is not noormal. You see, it's enoumous. Since this is an academy all of us students, have being together since kindergarten. That is why seing new transfer students is weird, and it causes a big commotion.

When we stepped inside everything was quiet. Then all of a sudden it all went back to normal.

Just one word to describe that. Creepy.

We went to the "VIP" tables on the right.

(Guys I forgot, is this the middle of the school year or is it barely starting? well uh..lets just say that they have been in school already for 2 weeks :] ps. I know I suck lmao)

the school has been kinda good today, thought I feel like something is missing.

flash forward

-"tsu, what way is the class?"

-"it's on..uh...oh right! The new building!"

-"we have a new building? Since when?" Liz asked.

-"I don't know, they been building that sincelast semester last year, so it's new and they say it's "hunted" ," tsu said.

-"that's stupid how can a brand new building be hunted?" I asked.

-"exalcy."

-"patty..?"

-"yeah?"

-"are you ok? You've been quiet the whole day.." tsUnami said.

-"yeah I am!" She said.

we started to walk towards the new building. I guess I haven't fully explained This school.

this is no normal school. This is an elite school, so it's natural that it would be huge. It Has from day care all the way to its own college. Each building houses about 4,000 students. Think of this like a mini city. sice the academy is international it has 2 types of dorms. The first type you need some special requiremenys and the dorms are fes, then there's the second class. The Dorms are more like condominiums though. They are practically houses. To get a dorm you have to have at least a 3.678 GPA and pay every month $4,356. So It's not suprising that half the school uses them since they can all aforD it. Don't get me wrong, we call live in one. Our houses are big and we are financially good too, it's just that we don't see the point in that.

the class and look for out seats in the back. When the teacher(...?) stepped into the class.

so guys I updated! Yay. So it's Winter Break! Only 4 days till Christma. So I figured why not give you guys this uodate as a birthday present?! And Tah-duh! I did it! Idk when I'm gonna update Cuz Ive been having family problems. :( so yeah ! Don't get mad at me though I still have to update my other story... See you guys whenever i update next! BYEEEE

-Lobe out ;)


End file.
